Unnatural Selection
by Seliphra
Summary: Hifumi Minagawa is in charge of halloween decorations this year, but his new spell summons the reincarnation of Lucifer himself! Yaoi. Hifumi x OC, Mpreg full warnings inside R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Wow...is this the first M rated Cafe Kichijouji de fic on the site? COOL Okay so heres some warnings. THIS IS AN RP FIC. That means TWO people wrote this story, myself and Random Llama. Llama controlled Hifumi whilst I controlled Saigo, the adorable OC Devil.**  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Smut, Yaoi, fluff, mpreg, potential religious subtext, potential OOC, slightly AU. I will do my best to update this (seeing as we did this rp a while ago and it's done) But it is hard to get things edited into decent chapter formats. Lemons will be shorter than usual, mainly because they are really quite hard to write with two people. This is kinda being posted for fun, since I always wondered if anyone would read our rp's when we stole characters from something else...and we do. A lot.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own Cafe Kichijouji de or it's characters. I DO however own Saigo, he is mine and lives in my brain. Don't try stealing him, cuz you'll never get him right.

* * *

><p>A little cafe was stationed on the corner of a quaint street, and it had the best reputation too –for service, cleanliness, and the desserts were simply fantastic. Every year they always decorated and had Halloween themed treats, and the decorations would be chosen by one person every year. This year was Hifumi Minagawa's turn, and the chef was thrilled since he stumbled upon a summoning spell a few weeks back for a low ranked hell demon. The supervisor and a waiter were none-too-thrilled about this though, as they've worked with Hifumi for several years and have never gotten used to his antics.<p>

Of course, summoning lesser demons was perfectly safe if one knew what one was doing. This particular scroll however was not for lesser demons and if those who had been guarding it knew whose hands it was in they would be panicking. Hifumi was the last to leave the store and began to prepare for summoning the demon. A specific circle, certain candles, everything had to be in order, or the demon would kill the summoner and return to hell. This was Hifumi's specialty though ...apart from cakes and pastries that is, and that meant EVERY little detail was perfect. Thus, he began...

Saigo was a young outcast devil in hell...and the last thing from lower demon. He was the reincarnation of Lucifer himself! Not that the other Devils knew that, and he wasn't sure he wanted to tell them either. He was rather surprised when he jerked suddenly and was tugged to the surface. The circle glowed and out he came, "You want...a contract, right?" He said.

Hifumi studied him for a moment, "Yes." This wasn't exactly what he had in mind... This is the wrong summoning.  
>"Then a sacrifice must be made, do you agree?" He knew the ropes from Lucifer's memories at least. This is definitely the WRONG spell... but, Hifumi knew better than to reject someone THIS powerful.<br>"True, I require your services for Halloween in this Cafe." He blinked,  
>"Th-that's it?" He said, stunned.<p>

"Yes," Hifumi nodded, "And your price?" He shook his head,  
>"My contracts involve my servitude for your soul," he said, "On the upside, I'll do anything you tell me until the day you die," That made Hifumi blink, realizing this person must be Lucifer's incarnation as that's the only person the spell was designed for but this devil looked NOTHING like Lucifer was supposed to. Probably because he technically wasn't when he also was.<p>

"I'd rather keep my soul, if you don't mind."  
>Saigo growled low at this though, "You dabble in black magic like this and expect to keep it? You don't just dismiss me!" It was quite true. Saigo had little experience with humans but if a contract was failed to be established he was supposed to kill the one who summoned him.<p>

"Until this moment I have not done anything worth Damnation," Hifumi pointed out.  
>"Ok, fine, your soul or your life, pick one," He said dangerously, "and if I like you enough, who knows? I might just give it back."<br>Hifumi smirked and chuckled, "Very well; you may have my soul when I die... But in exchange for that you have to help me."  
>"As you wish...master," the deal was signed now and Hifumi's hand would burn on the back to show the covenant they had signed. The one on Saigo's hand matched it.<p>

"Excellent, help me clean up." Hifumi said and Saigo blinked before he got right to work. Things were clean in no time at all, the little devil quite proficient at it now. He did all the cleaning at his home in Hell. His own parents didn't like him too much.

"This way is home," Hifumi led Saigo to his apartment, and as they passed two doors inside the building, shouting could be heard from inside. Saigo looked curiously at the doors as they passed but didn't ask, opting instead to follow his new master silently. Hifumi was used to their antics... Having lived beside Maki and Taro for about the same time he's known them, and that was when he was hired at the Cafe. Inside Hifumi's apartment, there were little decorations, only simple things like the standard kitchen appliances and a kotatsu, as well as books stacked everywhere. Saigo's eyes glued to the books. They betrayed Hifumi's obsession with the occult and as Saigo WAS occult…well, that meant the books would interest him.

"You're to do what you want; I'll see you in the morning." Hifumi ate something light and then changed before going to sleep. Part way through the night, a black cat wandered into the apartment and Saigo petted the cat; he did like them, and eventually he managed to sleep in a corner. He was awake before Hifumi though, devils needed less sleep than humans, and his spot was hardly comfortable.

The cat, Sukekiyo, warmed up to him quickly enough, but left mysteriously before Hifumi woke up. He was something of the cafe's mascot, and therefore needed to be there. Saigo smiled to himself hoping this would solidify his position in Hell at last. After all, if he told the others who he was now…they would laugh him back out.

* * *

><p><strong>Aight, that's chapter 1 y'all, I hope it's interesting to SOMEONE but given there are only what...four other fics on this entire site for this series? LOL Oh well...Random Llama will post one too someday...I sure hope she ent mad at me for posting this ^^;; YOU CAN POST IT TOO LLAMA!<strong>

**Anyways, if this is drab or aweful or whatever let me know so I don't drop the whole thing on and then like...everyone hates it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**No reviews at all...is it just cuz this series is super unpopular, or is this just aweful? *sob* Well, I'm posting more anyways in the off chance SOMEBODY out there wants to read it. There is lemons in this one...again though, this is an RP fic, meaning it was written by two people. Myself and Random Llama. I don't see why such a slashable series hasn't got more yaoi on here though...if this one goes over well, maybe I'll post the Taro/Maki rp we're doing..**

* * *

><p>"Morning," Hifumi greeted him.<p>

"Morning. Who was the cat?" Saigo asked lightly.  
>"Sukekiyo, he's a dear friend." Hifumi grinned, "Hungry?"<br>"Um, yes," he said, smiling back though he wasn't sure why. Hifumi seemed nice enough...  
>"What would you like?" He offered, grabbing a cloth to wrap around his hair.<p>

"I'm...not picky," he said.  
>"Very well," Hifumi said after a pause, and made a light but energizing breakfast for them. Saigo ate it gratefully. Of course the summoning circle in the Cafe was not simply clean-up-able, therefore it was still there. They were the second to arrive, as Sukekiyo was already sleeping in a customer chair, and he began to prepare the day's cakes.<p>

"What is your name by the way? I'm Hifumi Minagawa."  
>"Saigo," He said, starting with other preparations automatically. He may as well if he were here.<br>"Nice to work with you, how extreme can you make the Halloween decorations? "Hifumi asked and Saigo smirked, waved his hand with a few words in hellish and the entire place was decorated...and the fake body parts were shockingly real looking.

"Well, this is impressive and going to give Taro a heart attack... Is everything real?"  
>"Sort-of. It's not an illusion if that's what you mean, but obviously it isn't real human body parts all around," he shrugged.<br>"Ah, then that's perfect," Hifumi beamed happily.

* * *

><p>Taro was the next to arrive, glasses and not one single hair out of place.<br>"Wow... You've outdone yourself Minagawa…which is saying a lot," He muttered the second bit. Saigo ignored this new human entirely, though he was pleased even if someone else took the credit.  
>"Ah, thanks, but my new assistant is the mastermind~" Hifumi grinned, and was pleased to earn a shudder from Taro.<p>

"Well, he did a good job." That time it was more forced as gore was not something his sanitized perfectly squeaky clean world tolerated. Saigo was rather amused by his behaviour.  
>"Does he always smell like disinfectant spray?" he asked.<p>

"Yes," Hifumi stated simply, and next to arrive were the part time workers, both college students. Jun and Shuta.  
>"Morning," Jun greeted politely, unfazed by the decorations.<br>"Morning." Was Hifumi's soft and creepy response. Saigo was surprised by Jun -they looked a lot alike, but said nothing. No one seemed to have noticed him yet, and it was just as well. His wings were still out so he probably looked like another decoration anyways and Saigo was in a location that wasn't intrusive to their jobs, so he could pretend to be a decoration if he wanted. Hifumi worked at baking new cakes and Saigo simply watched everything that went on, but he did decide to scare the one called Maki at one point. The circle was still there, so it's not like they wouldn't know Hifumi had yet again done some strange black magic spell, but how to frighten him...

* * *

><p>When the cafe opened and the first couple customers that walked in, and happened to be cute females, Maki was all over them. It should be easy to scare him. The only one that didn't really react to anything was Jun so when Maki got to close enough to the young Devil he whispered in his ear.<p>

"Those two won't go for it~" He purred and Maki freaked out, not thinking for a moment that the voice came from Saigo. Hifumi was in the kitchen, and he smirked lightly. Saigo was amused too. He could tell quickly too that Jun was unlikely to be frightened by anything, but Maki, Taro and Shuta were more easily frightened and that suited him fine. At least Saigo wouldn't be bored with these humans, and with the decorations business was busier than normal. Saigo was able to Scare Maki twice more simply by changing position...in fact that freaked out every human he could freak out. He was just bored, but when the store closed he planned to disregard pretending to be a decoration and reveal himself.

"Ugh, finally," Taro sighed heavily; he's rarely seen it that busy... except for the time Hifumi leaked a love potion for St. Valentine's Day...  
>"Agreed~" Saigo purred, hopping of his perch…not that he really had much to complain about.<br>"What-IT MOVES?" Taro freaked, "and it's filthy!"

"Well, he is a devil." Hifumi said calmly while making more for tomorrow. Saigo started helping Hifumi with his things after smirking at Taro.  
>"And I wash regularly for your information...just not in bleach"<br>"You should," Taro huffed. Maki added that Saigo being a devil seemed to help bring in cute girls looking for a scare, which in turn started a pointless argument. Next, Hifumi baked something strawberry flavoured that looked like cookie versions of Taro and Maki.

"Are they always at each other's necks?" He asked in an undertone as he cleaned rapidly.  
>"Yes, and no matter how many times they have my special friendship cookies they still fight," Hifumi baked them regardless. Saigo giggled at that.<br>"I take it they're the two making such a racket last night?" He said it loud enough that everyone heard...he also made sure it sounded like something it definitely wasn't.

"Oh most definitely, I am amazed I can sleep half the time."  
>"SHUT UP!" They agreed on that, which made Hifumi chuckle.<br>"Cookie?"  
>"No thanks!"<br>"I don't suppose you'd let ME cast a spell on them?" He asked, but he knew what the likely answer was.

"Sadly, no... I like them the way they are," Hifumi grinned.  
>"Hmm...They are amusing," he shrugged, "though this noise IS getting annoying..." he huffed. "Finished cleaning." He added then. It would be a record time. Hifumi chuckled, and soon they headed home, after stopping to get groceries first.<p>

* * *

><p>Saigo wondered if things were really going to be this easy, most humans craved a lot in exchange for their souls and so far this was cushy. Hifumi was happy with his life, and therefore didn't want much more than to make the boss' life easier...so to speak, by making the store busier.<p>

Saigo could deal with this. Really he knew breaking a contract with Hifumi would be a bad idea. At this point he had lost Eden by selling his soul, but reincarnation was still available to him if Saigo gave him his soul back...but a soul like this would at least get other devils to stop thinking he was useless... Hifumi ran into an older woman in the elevator and she asked him for something to treat her nephew who's visiting, he agreed and said he'd drop them off later. In truth he had bought supplies for her just now knowing she'd ask. Saigo raised an eyebrow at this.

"You knew she would ask, didn't you?" he wondered aloud. Yep, definitely holding onto this soul.  
>"Yes, my friends told me during my break... They're everywhere in the city" Hifumi explained making Saigo blink in mild surprise.<br>"I see," Hifumi was an odd one to say the least, but good natured too.  
>"Why? Curious if my soul is worth it or not?"<br>"Partly, some are worth more than others," Saigo agreed, smiling a little. At least heaven couldn't touch him when under a contract.

"Uh-oh," Hifumi paused outside Maki's room, and waited until a bug crawled out from under the door. "You'd better run soon if you want to live." It did, the bug flew away and Hifumi knew it wouldn't be back.  
>"Um...he must have a very messy room..." he commented.<br>"I pray you never find out," Hifumi said simply, aware of the bizarre feel to that sentence and Saigo, who shuddered a little at the word pray since its implications were holy.

"Right...garbage tsunami?" he guessed hurrying past the door.  
>"Yes, Taro would not come to work for five days before he stopped smelling of cleansers," Hifumi let Saigo into his apartment before beginning to bake. Saigo wondered if he would be allowed to cast a vanishing spell on the garbage...but decided not to ask. Then again it might be fun to see Maki's reaction...especially since he would likely blame Taro instead. Maybe for an April fool's joke, just transfer the contents of Maki's room to Taro's room and vice versa.<p>

* * *

><p>"Would you like to help, Saigo?" Hifumi asked suddenly, interrupting the young Devil's reverie.<br>"Um...sure," he agreed. He had nothing better to do anyways. They were gingersnap cookies, and some carrot cupcakes with frosting. Things were simple and boring until Hifumi suddenly put a finger dab of frosting on Saigo's cheek.

"Ah...what?" he asked, surprised by the gesture.  
>"I'm making Saigo cake." Hifumi simply grinned, causing Saigo's cheeks to burn red.<br>"Well then, we'd have to even things out and make Hifumi cake~" He teased.

Hifumi grinned, "And how are you going to do that?" Hifumi landed another frosting streak on Saigo's nose. He blinked, looking it at it cross-eyed a moment and put a streak on Hifumi's cheek with an almost evil grin.  
>"You're making a mess Saigo," Hifumi smirked.<br>"Oh? Want me to clean it up~?" he asked.

"You'd better or I won't give you my soul." Hifumi said, mockingly serious. Saigo smirked and leaned in, licking the frosting off Hifumi's cheek. Hifumi licked frosting off Saigo's cheek at the same time, but Saigo grinned.  
>"Missed some," he purred lightly, nipping playfully at the others earlobe.<br>"I never miss," Hifumi smirked and licked Saigo neck now. Saigo managed not to gasp at that, he may be a devil, but when other devils consider you a freak it can be hard to get very far. Hifumi licked back up to his cheek getting any remaining frosting, and then his nose before letting himself kiss the devil. Saigo groaned happily at that, his arms wrapping around Hifumi's neck. Hifumi was pleased by this, and pulled Saigo closer and Saigo opened his mouth in invitation now. This was already the furthest he'd gotten, and he was rather eager to see it through. That and sex with a devil was worthy enough of Damnation by heavens standards.

Hifumi took it, and he didn't prefer Heaven over Hell or whatever, he just enjoyed what he did. And, this, he will enjoy. Saigo shivered happily. He tasted sweet...though for one who made cakes all day it was little surprise. Hifumi hardly ate anything he made though, and he was delighted in Saigo's taste, letting his tongue roam around the devil's mouth

"Nnn~" Saigo moaned lightly, pulling himself a little closer to the human. His tongue played a little with Hifumi's too, running along it into the others mouth. Hifumi broke the kiss for a moment to deal with the frosting-put it in the fridge-and then took Saigo to his room. Saigo followed happily, his red eye's clouded with lust.

Hifumi kissed him again when they were in the room, pulling Saigo's shirt up. He didn't struggle, it came off easily anyways and Saigo started removing Hifumi's clothing in turn. Soon, Hifumi pushed Saigo's nude body onto the bed, kissing his neck and tracing his fingers over the muscles. Their breathing was already getting heavier and Saigo couldn't help admiring Hifumi's body. He was very attractive. One eye was completely visible, and the other was hidden by his bangs, but both were hungry for Saigo. Hifumi moved back a little and smiled at his prize, stroking it gently.

"Ah~!" His back arched automatically at the sensation. He had been semi-hard already, but that got him all the way. Hifumi offered his other fingers to Saigo with a smile. The Devil blinked, gulping lightly and then took them in his mouth greedily, paying attention to each one individually. To that, Hifumi stroked him faster, until he pulled them back and slipped one inside Saigo.

"Mmmn~!" He squirmed a little. It felt odd, but he didn't mind it either. Shortly after, a second slid into him.  
>"Hah~ Hi-Hifumi~" He gasped, his hands clutching at the humans shoulders as he shuddered.<br>"Just relax Saigo," Hifumi smiled, pleased by this reaction, as he wiggled those two around thoroughly. Saigo was clearly a virgin.  
>"Mmmn~!" He gasped and moaned again as his body adjusted. He did manage to relax a little at least.<br>"Good," Hifumi soon added a third digit into the devil. It took a lot more to relax this time, though given he was a devil this would be far less painful than if he was human.

"Ready?" Hifumi asked after a while, hoping he was, as the chef could barely hold back at this point. "Yes," Saigo breathed, nodding slightly. He'd been ready for six years now.  
>"Relax," Hifumi kissed him as he pressed against and then into the devil.<br>"Mmnf~!" His arms wrapped around Hifumi's neck and though it did hurt a little it felt good too. Hifumi stopped when he was fully inside Saigo, and waited for the other. His tongue expertly toyed with Saigo's in the meantime. It took only a moment and since his mouth was a little preoccupied he moved his hips to signal he was ready for more.

Hifumi smirked into the kiss and from there took over, beginning to search for that spot inside all males known to cause intense pleasure. Again it took next to no time and the resulting moan could be heard next door. Saigo's voice was high enough it sounded like a woman though, and Hifumi left Saigo's mouth to conquer his neck in hickeys instead.

"Aaah~!" His back arched again and his hips started moving to meet Hifumi's thrusts. Now he saw what all the fuss was about anyways. Hifumi was pleased, and adored his reactions, moving faster to meet Saigo's silent demand.  
>"Ha-Haah~! Nnn~!" Saigo moaned in need now, his toes curling a bit as heat pooled in his abdomen, his release started building. The chef shuddered, he could feel his release building as well, and began to urge Saigo closer by stroking him.<p>

"Ah! I'm G-gunna~! Nnn!" He couldn't finish as he came in Hifumi's hand, his own hands clenching.  
>"Saigo~" Hifumi soon came inside the devil, and noted that this would have to be avoided in the future, though he wasn't sure why he knew that. Saigo shuddered happily at the feeling. He knew he was safe right now at least or he would have insisted on a condom. Devils were hardly humans after all, and of the sentient life that frequented this small planet they were the only ones bound by the laws of conception involving one of each gender.<p>

Hifumi kissed him and pulled out, wiping away any mess that spilled out. Saigo purred happily, Devils could be a lot like cats...  
>"Want to wash up?" He asked and Saigo nodded.<br>"P-probably a good idea..." He mumbled and Hifumi pulled him up and took him to the bathroom to shower. He squeaked cutely when pulled up though, and he was limping a bit. He may be a devil, and there for adjust more easily, but it was still his first time. The water would help, and Hifumi helped himself to more of Saigo before finishing off the baking. He had some crows deliver it.

Saigo watched him bake a bit but eventually just went to sleep early. He was tired and figured if Hifumi was willing to fuck him, he'd have to share his bed...at least for tonight. Hifumi was fine sharing lots with Saigo and soon, joined the Devil under the covers. Saigo snuggled closer unconsciously with a soft, happy sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Devil males can get knocked up...so can Angel males XD and that being said, two Devil or Angel females can make a baby too...we're...not sure how it works for that one. THEY HAVE MAGIC LEAVE ME ALONE DX. Anyways, I find this works, they aren't human, why should they be confined by human abilities or laws?<strong>

**Anyways, since no one has actually left a review and I suspect no one has...even read it...*sob* Then I likely won't post any more...If no one wants to read it, I'm not going to waste my time editing and fixing it up into a more understandable flow. So please, review if you bothered reading it and if you liked it. Or if it sucks, let me know too, then I can focus on the stories that actually GET reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**One review, LOL and from...the other author. Well, I continue to post because I figure someone will EVENTUALLY read this...in the far and distant future.**

* * *

><p>In the morning, Hifumi seemed to act as if nothing happened, and as usual was the first to arrive at work since Maki hadn't slept afraid of nightmares..the poor man didn't understand how Hufumi could get anyone in his bed when he so often failed to do so. Saigo followed him again, much less sore then after the sex. Now he felt fine, but his neck betrayed what had happened. Not only were they hicky's though, they were a spell, just in case something were to happen between them.<p>

"Morning boss," Hifumi greeted pleasantly, which made him wary already and this amused Saigo imennsly. Hifumi was in a good mood at least. Saigo had finished more than the usual -even cleaning everything so that Taro would be afraid...though Maki might be too. Maki voiced his displeasure loudly, and Taro got even, as Hifumi offered the play-boy a soothing beverage that was an icky green color and bubbling. Saigo giggled at Maki's reaction to the bubbling something but turned red when Maki refused because the creepiest guy in the resturaunt could get such a 'Hot sounding chick' as he called it. Hifumi blinked and grinned at that.

"That's a secret~" Which meant NO ONE wanted to know. Saigo was very relieved that their activities the night before were not revealed, but had to scrub something in a corner until his face was less red. Halloween was a week away, and just like the day before, many turned up to see the decorations and so-called living devil prop, Saigo only moved when he knew no one was looking after all, and that really freaked out people...and made them come back to see it again usually bringing their friends, or strong boyfriends, and Hifumi soon needed to buy more supplies.

Of course they were more likely to send Maki or Shuta for supplies as they tended to damage things, and of course Maki didn't want to, but Hifumi easily persuaded him and Shuta to go and Jun tagged along too for the fun of it. Saigo was very amused by all of them and he was thoroughly enjoying this contract so far. He even managed to lose his virginity at last...after all, Devils usually lost it at thirteen or fourteen, meaning Saigo was at least two years late. Being a freak in Hell really put a damper on one's sex life.

It took a while, but eventually Jun made it back with everything they needed –though Maki and Shuta were still missing. Hifumi thanked him and the boy went back to work. Saigo was able to watch Hifumi a lot from his position, which was good. It was his job to defend Hifumi's life until the fates deemed he should di, and the contract they had signed told him the exact date...a long time from now.

When the other two finally made it back, Shuta just went to work, and Taro chewed Maki out for useless reasons as per usual. Closing was a simple ordeal with Saigo helping as he was a very efficient cleaner, and it was a bit of a surprise for the others that Taro seemed to dislike this.

"Let's go home," Hifumi smiled at Saigo when they were done. The devil nodded and for once Hifumi was leaving before the others since Saigo could clean so fast...and without the use of magic. Hifumi wondered what they'd do with his list of instructions for the next day's morning cakes as he had told them he was taking the next day off. Saigo did wonder why Hifumi had decided to let them manage, but he supposed it was none of his business.

Hifumi Minagawa always has a plan. And this time was no different as when they failed, the directions said to buy some cakes at stores that would be closed when they got there, as Hifumi was baking at him, and sending them out with crows to be delivered to the kitchen of the small cafe. It amused Saigo endlessly when he realized the plan.

"You really enjoy torturing them, don't you?" he commented.  
>"They are entertaining," Hifumi agreed, "and it is nice to give the boss a break too."<br>"Fair enough..." He agreed, as the man looked over-tired, "I suppose having to deal with that lot everyday would break him otherwise,"

"Oh yes, and that's not fair to his wife and daughter," Hifumi agreed. Saigo nodded and wondered if Hifumi would ever want children. Saigo was thinking from a human though, not himself of course. Hifumi had never troubled himself with the thought of it, and probably never would

"Hungry Saigo?"  
>"Hmm? Yes," he smiled.<br>"What would you like? Or would you like to cook?"  
>"I like your cooking," Saigo pouted.<br>"Very well, what would you like?" Hifumi smiled.  
>"Umm...anything~" he replied. Saigo didn't know much about the food on earth, and neither had Lucifer. As such, he had little experience to go off of, and the foods in Hell were quite different. They had no sugar or cakes for one thing.<p>

"All right," It took no time for Hifumi to cook up some chicken another tenant had given him as a gift. Saigo was surprised by the flavour of the meat.  
>"It's delicious!" he exclaimed and ate it more than happily. The food in hell wasn't nearly this good.<p>

"Glad you like," Hifumi said, and soon enough he went to bed. Saigo joined him, but it made him blush too as he was far too used to being an outcast. Things stayed relatively the same, for now anyways...a devil nearby meant angels would flock and make sure he tempted no one but the one he had contracted with, though the angel who went into the cafe first was female...and shockingly pretty at that.

Maki immediately went to her... It was like he was magnetized to pretty girls.  
>"Welcome, a table for one?" She frowned though and looked around, eyeing Saigo who disappeared into the kitchen as fast as he could move. She then glanced at Maki and frowned further.<p>

"Yes," she said at last.  
>"Right this way, what can I grab you to drink?" Maki asked, happy to serve such a pretty young woman.<br>"Water." she said, her voice was very cold. Saigo hid near Hifumi, white-faced and silent.

"Saigo?" Hifumi was concerned, and Maki got the angel her water.  
>"Oi, Maki?" Saigo called when he went in the kitchen.<br>"Yes?" Maki blinked, also confused by the devil's odd behaviour.

"Trust me...don't try for...her" he gulped a little. She was a Malakim and would destroy Maki if he tried anything.  
>"Why? All beautiful women should have the courtesy to be flirted with and courted."<br>"She's dangerous," he warned and shivered, "she'd tear you to pieces if she could,"  
>"I don't believe that," Maki scoffed and soon he took the water back to her, "may I get you anything else?" She glanced at him.<p>

"No," Her voice was like a dagger. Saigo remained in the kitchen, not about to go out there with her there.  
>"Well...I warned him," he mumbled.<br>"Let me know if you change your mind," Maki wasn't discouraged though, and kept on with his job, but he did try –and fail—to seduce her.

Eventually she left and only then did Saigo dare to leave the kitchen, though he was still pale. Everyone thought it was make-up, but Hifumi knew better, and when they were home alone he asked.

"So, who was she?"  
>"She's what's called a Malakim," he explained, "They are heavens police or military so to say, but they have no emotions. They would kill humans if they could...and they do unspeakable things to devils," he trailed off. He'd never seen one before today, only heard stories from those who escaped or where released after being dragged up to heaven. One had been missing a wing.<p>

"Ah well, even if you had told Maki that, he wouldn't stop trying...It's a curse of his to flirt with something that walks and talks, has breasts, and breathes..." Hifumi sighed, and then added, "It's not my doing before you even ask."

"Oh, I know that," Saigo chuckled weakly, "At any rate, they can't touch me right now or I'd already be dead..." he shivered again.  
>"Is it because of the contract?" Hifumi asked and Saigo nodded.<br>"They can't touch humans either unless the human is stopping them from killing an non-contracted devil, but they left us alone before the second war," He said, so at least the rest of the cafe would not be in danger.

"That's good, for us, but bad if she comes by again."  
>"Oh...she'll be back. She won't be alone either, she wasn't this time. They want to stop me from corrupting anyone other than the person who contracted me," he assured.<br>"Will you?" Hifumi asked, because he could do his fair share too if it involved innocent humans. Saigo, however, shook his head no.

"No...I'd like to keep my life thanks," He said, and Hifumi hardly worried him. The angels on the other hand were often far worse than any devil ever had been.

"Good," Hifumi kissed his forehead, "now, would you like to try something called shrimp?" Saigo blinked, wondering how Hifumi had known he didn't know what most of this stuff was.

"Okay..." he agreed. It was his comment that he didn't care what Hifumi cooked that gave it away for the chef. Saigo found he liked shrimp, though so far he had yet to try something he didn't like. It would only be a matter of time, and afterwards, Hifumi treated him to a dessert that's not on the cafe menu.

Saigo's reaction was perfect too as he melted at the taste. He had a sweet tooth it seemed, which was good considering Hifumi's profession. Of course by the end he was able to focus on eating the treat a little more...seductively. Hifumi snickered at that, quickly realizing what the young Devil was trying to do.

"Don't overdo it Saigo." He murmured and Saigo blushed at being shot down but decided that he could let Hifumi initiate anything...unless he was reeeaaally horny which he wasn't. He went back to eating normally.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter. If there is anyone reading this though, a review really would be nice...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! A review! A real review! From a person on a PSP! Oh...I want one of those...**

* * *

><p>Days went on like this and after Halloween Saigo hid his wings and continued helping out at the cafe...this turned into weeks and weeks into months though and while they would occasionally have sex Saigo seemed to have to fight hard for Hifumi's attention at all. Hifumi's days were the same, though he was VERY happy to have Saigo there even if he didn't show it at all. Even Sukekiyo warmed up to the young Devil, often rubbing against him for attention. Saigo needed more though, he hated being ignored and he'd been there for seven months now…he couldn't help the feelings that had grown inside him now either.<p>

If being ignored was what he wanted he could get it back in hell so why bother being on earth for it right? Still, he wanted at least something of Hifumi if he left...by now he'd had to stop himself marking the human twice as his eternal mate and if he couldn't have his mate he at least wanted something his mate made.

Hifumi didn't think twice about this, and went home with the devil that day like always. Saigo knew how to seduce Hifumi if he really wanted to, and today was not a safe day...though he could always lie about that too...He did act normal enough though when they got home.

"What do you want for dessert Saigo?" Hifumi asked, already making dinner.  
>"You~" he purred slyly, hoping Hifumi was in the mood...it made his job easier if he was.<br>"Well, I think I can manage that," Hifumi smiled at him. Pleased Saigo ate his dinner quietly...and quickly.

Hifumi chuckled and after cleaning the dishes went to the kitchen to start making a cake. Saigo watched but was quickly getting bored too, this was not what he had in mind. Soon Hifumi presented him a Hifumi shaped cake.

"Here you are." He said, making the devil frown.  
>"Cute...not what I meant though,"<br>"Have a bite," Hifumi smirked knowingly, and Saigo sighed softly and did so.

It tasted EXACTLY like Hifumi, and in every way. Saigo was more than a little startled.  
>"That's...different," he amumbled. A real Hifumi cake...<p>

Hifumi smirked, "Like?"  
>"Yes...just not as much as the real thing~" Saigo commented with a smirk of his own.<br>"Then you should have the real thing, shouldn't you?" Hifumi smirked and headed for the bedroom. Saigo set the cake down and followed eagerly. He craved this more than he let on, even when he really had to work at seducing Hifumi. He started stripping as he went. Hifumi sat on the bed and tossed his shirt down.

"Enjoy~" Hifumi purred and Saigo moved over and kissed Hifumi's neck before licking his lips. Hifumi kissed back, enjoying the devil's touch.  
>"It's your dessert, have as much as you want." The chef said making Saigo smirk.<br>"What if I want the whole thing~?" he purred lightly, straddling the taller man's hips easily.

"Then be as greedy as you want." Hifumi grinned. He purred and pushed Hifumi's chest lightly so he was lying down and then moved backwards, teasing kisses leading his path down to his prize. He undid the zipper and button with his teeth. Hifumi chuckled, and relaxed watching the devil. Saigo removed the remainder of Hifumi's clothing before licking twice at his prize then engulfing it in his mouth.

Hifumi groaned happily, and shuddered, thrusting lightly into Saigo's mouth. He sucked and licked expertly until he had Hifumi well moistened then removed his own pants.  
>"Hurry now Saigo," Hifumi egged him on, he couldn't wait much longer himself. He moved over top of him easily and sat on him, one hand guiding him inside.<p>

"Nnn~" he shuddered happily at the feeling. Hifumi shuddered as well, beginning to move inside his devil. Saigo's hips moved with him. Ah yes, he knew he would miss this...he would miss the few times he felt desired like this, but he could manage. Hifumi leaned up and kissed him, thrusting up into him gently for now.

"Nnn~! Ah!" Saigo sighed happily, his arms tugging Hifumi up a little so he could wrap them around his human. Hifumi sat up right now, rocking into him and hitting his prostate hard.

"Mmm! Mmmn~!" Saigo always made more noise when he did that, and he loved making lots of noise...especially since it put Maki in a really foul mood the next day. Hifumi moved faster now, he wanted to hear those noises from Saigo and he made them steadily, especially when his back arched and broke their kiss, He knew full well the neighbours could hear him too...he also knew that they still seemed to think Hifumi was with a girl. Hifumi nibbled on his neck, attempting to get as deep as possible into Saigo.

"A-AH~! H-Hifumi~!" He gasped loudly, his body starting to clench and tighten as his release built. Hifumi wasn't helping him resist the need to mark by nibbling his neck though.  
>"Saigo, I'm close," Hifumi moaned in the back of his throat.<br>"M-Me too! AH!" He gave in and bit down on Hifumi's neck. He knew it would only increase the others pleasure anyways...and he hadn't told Hifumi very much about Devil's either. He came as he marked his mate too. With that, Hifumi came deep inside the devil as well. Except he knew he was just marked, and yet was insanely happy.

Saigo couldn't know that that Hifumi knew or felt these things. If he did he would stick around after all. He shuddered happily in the after math and moved -rather reluctantly- so his lover was no longer inside him, but, Hifumi wouldn't be satisfied with one round now, and took his lover a few more times before passing out.

* * *

><p>Saigo sighed and watched him sleep a while before he kissed his mate lightly, and then washing up and dressing, then he broke their contract. He couldn't go back to hell, they tended to lock him out anyways but he could live in an area Hifumi didn't travel to. It was possible to be near and yet...never see him. Angels would leave him alone too if he had a child who was half-human with him, the baby would be considered to have a soul after all, thereby not one that Heaven could harm. Saigo smiled at Hifumi and kissed him one last time before he left.<p>

**Still not the end, hold on for more PLOX!**  
><strong>Err...if anyone is reading this, please leave a review, cuz honestly I've gotten only two at this point and I'm wondering if there is really a point to putting this up on here or if I'm wasting my time editing an rp into something that flows better for a third party and reads like a fic...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Well if anyone is actually reading this I'm sorry for taking so long, but I've only had 3 reviews so I figure no one cares meaning I don't either. So if you are reading this, reviews do mean I update faster. Yup.**

* * *

><p>Hifumi woke and was startled that Saigo was gone. He wasn't at the cafe, and Hifumi blinked confused, since Sukekiyo started acting cold to him. Of course even the others noticed since Saigo was always near Hifumi now. They'd gotten used to him by now. Hifumi showed no emotion like usual, but now his cakes were suffering... Customers were complaining the odd day that his cakes weren't sweet enough, Jun of course was the only one who really noticed since Hifumi was normally over-dramatic.<p>

"Minagawa-san...is everything alright?"  
>"Oh, not really... Things are back to how they should be," Hifumi smiled weakly making Jun frown a little.<br>"Did Saigo leave then?" He was good at picking up on things...better than the others were. Hifumi stared, and then sighed, he couldn't fool Jun.  
>"Ah, yes he did..." Hifumi now looked like he was at a loss.<p>

Jun nodded, "Well, you summoned him once right? Why not just do it again?"  
>"It's different now, he marked me." Hifumi sighed, "I miss him..." Jun frowned further and nodded in understanding.<br>"Well... you can look for him later... I'll help," he said before heading back to work. Summoning also wouldn't work since Saigo wasn't actually in hell.  
>"Thanks, I appreciate it," Hifumi had gotten a little better for the end of the day came. Of course search as they might, Saigo did not want to be found. And so he wasn't.<p>

* * *

><p>He took less precautions for the child though who had many of Hifumi's unusual gifts...as such she went to a special school that happened to be very close to the café. Despite Jun trying to cheer him up, Hifumi seemed to reach a stable point where his cakes were good and he wasn't about to explode. Of course he would never be quite normal... not for a few years.<p>

* * *

><p>Six years passed in fact when a little girl wandered into the store after Saigo had left, following Sukekiyo.<br>"Kitty?" Sukekiyo knew who she was, and figured it was time the human he loved apologize and set things right, thus he led her here. The store had just opened so there weren't many customers. She trotted into the kitchen after the kitty that had grabbed her attention. Her eyes were the same red as her 'Mothers' were, but everything else was Hifumi's. Hifumi noted Sukekiyo and then...

"Sukekiyo? Who's this?" He got a drolling mewl. She blinked and looked at him then giggled.  
>"You look like Daddy~!" She said happily. Saigo had shown her illusions of what Hifumi looked like so she knew.<br>"D-Daddy?" Hifumi blinked, true this little girl looked like him, but when on Earth? She giggled again and petted Sukekiyo happily.

"Kitty! Can I be friends with Kitty?" she asked, but it was directed at the cat. Sukekiyo meowed loudly in response.  
>"W-Who are you, what's your name?"<br>"I'm Tsukiko Minagawa~" She said happily, playing with Sukekiyo. Hifumi blinked in shock at this.  
>"W-What-you couldn-What? Who is your mother?"<p>

"Mommy is mommy~!" She said. Like any little kid she didn't know him by any other name, "Mommy says we can't see Daddy..." she pouted then.  
>"But you're here… Uhm Tsukiko-chan, do you like sweets?"<br>"Uh huh~!" She said happily then, "But you're a stranger, Mommy says not to talk to strangers..." Maki walked in just then.

"Whoa, it's a mini-Minagawa," he said.  
>"Maki, make this quick," Hifumi had never once talked to him like that, causing the other man to blink in shock.<br>"Uh...it can...wait," he hurried out now though and told the others what he'd seen... and how Hifumi had acted. Taro had to be the next to see, but was floored by the mini Minagawa and the glare he got from the chef.

"Uh, Minagawa, why-why don't you go on break..."  
>"Thanks," Hifumi said and grabbed a sweet from the counter, "Come this way Tsukiko-chan, you can bring Sukekiyo with you."<br>"Okay~!" She scooped Sukekiyo up gently. Animals were always attracted to her, especially black cats and crows and ravens.

"Does your mommy tell you why you can't meet your daddy?" He sat down and asked.  
>"He says Daddy doesn't know 'bout me," she said playing with her new friend. 'Daddy does now...' He thought with a smile.<br>"Tsukiko-chan, may I meet your mother?"  
>"Ok, then you wouldn't be a stranger~!" She said happily, hoping to play more with Sukekiyo.<br>"Yes, and I'd like to give you something for your mother too." Hifumi asked, "You can wait and play with Sukekiyo while I make it, okay?"

"Yay!" She agreed playing happily with the kitty. Hifumi smiled, though he questioned why Saigo hid this from him. It wasn't so much he hid it, more that he knew Hifumi only liked what interested him, and was only interested in things that he enjoyed and Saigo hadn't received enough to know Hifumi liked him. Hifumi had never had anyone to call special before though, so he didn't know how to express it or know that he NEEDED to express it. When he was done, he gave them to Tsukiko.

"Here you go... You can visit any time you want, okay Tsukiko-chan?"  
>"Yay! Are you gonna meet mommy? He'll come get me soon," She said happily.<br>"Maybe," Hifumi smiled, and from there his stability sky-rocketed and his cakes dramatically improved. Everyone noticed too and sure enough Saigo was looking for Tsukiko. Finally he came upon the cafe and -praying she didn't go inside- went in. He hoped they didn't recognize him at least. Taro half-recognized him, though he didn't care too much at all and yet was polite to him as a customer.

"Looking for something?"  
>"Y-yes, um, did a girl of about five or six come in here?" he asked nervously.<br>"You mean the mini-Minagawa?"  
>"Th-that would be her yes," Saigo gulped when he heard this.<br>"She's in the kitchen," Taro simply said and let Saigo go back there to find her. Saigo swallowed hard again, he knew Hifumi would figure it out, but he didn't have a choice and went in the back. Hifumi was happily watching her play with Sukekiyo. She perked up though once Saigo was there.

"Mommy~!" And ran to hug Saigo's leg.  
>"Tsuki, what have I told you about wandering off?" He scolded trying very hard to pretend Hifumi wasn't there.<br>"At least she wandered here and not some place dangerous," Hifumi said though. Saigo started and looked at him.  
>"Y-yes..."<br>"She wasn't any trouble," Hifumi smiled, likewise pretending not to know Saigo. Saigo frowned though upset by this behaviour.

"G-good, I'm sorry to trouble you," he said, though it was rather stiff.  
>"It's no trouble, and please accept these," Hifumi handed the box of sweets to Saigo. He coughed like he was trying not to cry then hurried out. Yes he was the one to leave, but he hadn't wiped Hifumi's memory and if it was an act or not, it seemed cold to Saigo.<p>

"I'm sorry Saigo..." Hifumi watched him leave sadly, and after closing up he followed the spell he left on his lover's neck. It would be a long journey, Saigo lived on the other side of the city, but insisted on driving so Tsuki didn't have to take the bus. Hifumi was Hifumi Minagawa though, and that meant the crows helped him...

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, if you're reading this drop a review in because otherwise I won't be updating this. Reviews motivate me to update, no reviews no updates. That simple.<strong>


End file.
